mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mauricio Rua vs. Brandon Vera
The fight was possibly for a shot at the UFC light-heavyweight title. The Fight The first round began. Vera landed a body kick early and another. And a leg kick. Shogun got a double early to half-guard. Vera looked calm there. Shogun turned him away from the cage. Shogun landed a short left there. Vera was defending the pass well. Shogun landed a right hammerfist. He passed to side control. Vera kept that right knee up there, nope. Shogun nearly pinned the arm, turtled him up, three lefts under. Shogun kneed the body. They stood, Shogun blocked two high kicks, they clinched. They traded knees, Shogun landed another there nicely. Vera defended a single there. He pulled guard with a guillotine here! He has this. Shogun escaped to guard. Shogun landed a huge right there. He passed to half-guard. Six lefts under. A left. Left elbow there. Shogun passed to side control. He had the back. Both hooks. Three right hammerfists. Two rights and a left. Vera landed a backwards elbow. Three left hammerfists. The first round ended, 10-9 Shogun. The second round began. Shogun landed a big inside kick and a left hook and another, Vera kneed the body, ate an inside kick, Vera was wobbly, ate a big right and another, left uppercut, right one, two rights, big knee. Vera was rocked bad. Big knee, Vera landed a right, Shogun landed an inside kick, left hook, big right, left hook. Vera landed a big counter right elbow. Shogun landed a big right. Vera landed a jab anda big straight left. Vera landed a right hook. He oblique kicked the thigh. Shogun was slowing down. Vera landed a counter left, landed a right elbow, ate a big right, three big knees to the eye. A kick to the leg, he tried a standing guillotine. He sprawled down, turtling Vera up. He had the back, ate a backwards elbow. Vera was cut. Shogun kneed the leg. Stand up, Vera. He did to the clinch and broke. Vera's left eye is messed up. Vera landed a counter right. Shogun landed a big right hand there. Shogun landed a big counter right, Vera landed a right elbow anda right hand, they clinched. They traded knees to the body. Shogun was cut over his right eye. Vera kneed to the leg, as the crowd chanted for him. Vera got a trip to half-guard! Shogun was exhausted. Vera landed four elbows to the body. Both men were tired. Shogun hammerfisted with lefts from the bottom. Vera kneed the body twice there. Again. Ten seconds. Vera landed a right and another. The second round ended. 10-9 Vera but close. The third round began. Vera was coming forward, missed a flying knee to the clinch. Shogun worked a double. Switched to a single. Vera kneed the body. Shogun kneed the thigh. Vera replied to the body, Shogun worked a single, it was stuffed. Vera tripped but broke away there. They exchanged, Shogun landed a right. Vera landed a good leg kick. Shogun landed a left hook. They clinched. Shogun worked a standing guillotine, dragged Vera down. He has him down. He kneed the leg. Shogun landed a right uppercut holding Vera down. Vera stood and broke. Vera landed a leg kick. Vera landed a right to the body and a big leg kick. Shogun blocked a high kick. Vera landed an oblique kick, big knee, another, they clinched. Shogun got a trip to guard nicely there. Shogun passed to half-guard. Some stalling here. Shogun landed two lefts, two rights. Two left elbows. Shogun landed a left. And a big right. Ten seconds. The third round ended. 10-9 Shogun. The fourth round began. Vera landed a body kick. Vera landed a big straight left. Vera landed a leg kick and kneed the body. Shogun blocked a high kick. Vera stuffed a double, Shogun switched to a single, they clinched. Vera kneed the body. Shogun kneed the body and then the face. The crowd chanted for Vera. Vera kneed the body and the thigh. The crowd booed. They broke. Vera landed a big inside kick there, left hook to the body, two big right elbows, ate a huge right uppercut to the clinch. Vera kneed the body twice. The crowd booed there. Another knee. Both men were exhausted. Shogun kneed the thigh twice. Vera kneed the body. More boos, they broke away. Vera landed a big one-two and a leg kick. Shogun landed a left hook and a big right, a big one-two and Vera was down, a big right under and it was all over! Wow!